worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Vehicles of the Galaxy
All armies support their infantry with a diverse array of military vehicles, used for transportation, combat, or other purposes. Military vehicles may or may not be armored, and are classified into separate types according to function. The most prominent military vehicles are listed here. Ground Vehicles Tanks MBT-105 "Granix" Main Battle Tank The Centrality's main battle tank, the Granix has served the Central Army faithfully for the last six decades, progressively upgraded during its time in use. Designed to have the best possible balance between firepower, protection, and mobility, the Granix MBT was also developed with the assembly line in mind: huge numbers have been produced across the decades. This does not include the variants produced on the Granix chassis, which however are considered separate vehicles and thus are not included in MBT production figures. The Granix can be armed with various weapons, such as mass drivers, plasma cannons, or even missile launchers, depending on the situation. The overall quality of the Granix depends on the unit using it: Central Guard and elite Army and Marine units have the best models, while the average unit in the Marines has above-average marks and the Army has only average models. Because of this, the Granix is used differently by each service, with the Army relying on sheer mass, the Marines on speed and firepower, and elite forces on daring tactics and sensible strategy TR-72 Wolverine ''Main Battle Tank The 75 tonne Wolverine MBT is the main tank of the Commonwealth military, armed with a 120mm rail cannon, two VX-26 10mm rail machineguns and six low power automated point defense laser clusters. These low power lasersx can do some damage to enemy infantry (although they have very limited armor penetration), but are mostly used to protect against incomming missiles. The Wolverine is a treaded vehicle, but has a limited countergravity system. This is ill suited to prolonged time above ground but it can be useful to allow the wolverine to be air dropped, cross bodies of water easily and makes it easier to navigate praticulary rugged terrain. The Wolverine has a fairly sophisticated mine detection system. The Wolverine has a maximum road speed of 230km/h and a maximum overland speed of 100km/h. The Wolverine has two side mounts which can be fitted with either a box launcher carrying six anti-aircraft missiles, a modular 75mm automortar with 20 rounds or a pair of shield generators. While it is outclassed by heavier vehicles such as the Solarian Terminator, it is still a more than capable Tank for its weight. Self-Propelled Guns RDA-24 ''Dunerunner Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle The Dunerunner is a 150mm rail howitzer armed vehicle capable of speeds of up to 300km/h. It needs to land to fire its cannon, but has an effective range of some 500 kilometers and is able to fire a wide variety of munitions, including submunition rapid deployment mines and kiloton level nuclear shells if the need arises. Each shell typically has a guidence system, manuvering thrusters and software that allows it to doge point defense fire. Dunerunners can be used in limited anti-ship defense roles against craft in low orbit. For anti-missile defense, the Dunerunner has a set of four point defense laser turrets as well as a 10mm rail machinegun. The Posthuman varient uses the spared internal space for additional ammunition. Armored Personnel Carriers/Infantry Combat Vehicles FSV-5'' Ferret'' Fast Support Vehicle The ferret is among the more common light armored vehicles, a fast countergravity craft weighing in at 15.2 tonnes. It is armed with an automatic 30mm Rail autocannon and grenade launcher, Ferrets are used for recon, urban combat, close AA support and to engage power armored heavy infantry and light vehicles. Several Ferret varients exist, including the Fenic which does not have the grenade launcher and has a higher power 30mm cannon for anti-aircraft work (as well as having a more sophisticated sensor suite), the Martin which swaps the grenade launcher for a TOW missile launcher, the Mongoose which has a 120mm automortar and the Badger which has an additional 4.4 tonnes of armor and carries a 90mm anti-tank railgun. It also has four point defense lasers. Ferrets and Ferret derivitives are popular export items. ITA-62 Otter Armored Personnel Carrier Weighing in at 22.5 tonnes the Otter is the main APC of the Nova Atlantean military. A countergrav vehicle which can fall back onto its six self powered wheels, the Otter is capable of speeds up to 300km/h over most terrain. In comparison to most APCs the Otter is lightly armed, either carrying a grenade launcher or a VX-30 on an automated turret and is able to carry two fireteams of soldiers into battle. Among the most notable atributes of the Otter is its amphibious capacity, being able to use its countergravity systems to allow it to control its depth while having a crush depth of some 1500 meters. Reconaissance Vehicles Legion Motors UV250 Iceskink Mutlipurpose Vehicle The Iceskink is a lightweight countergravity used by the Commonwealth military for light action, weighing in at 4.2 to 6.45 tonnes depending on its model. In Terra standard gravity, the Iceskink can hover up to two meters above the ground and can carry up to 2.5 tonnes of cargo or six passengers. The top speed of an Iceskink is 500kph. In case of emergency, it has four indepedantly powered wheels. Iceskinks are lightly armored against small arms and shrapnal but are not designed for intense combat. The typical armament of an Iceskink is VX-30 century level weapon, although other weapons including TOW launchers and anti-air rockets can be installed. The Iceskink has a navigational computer and is capable of moving from point-a to point-b without human use. In addition to the military model, civilian Iceskinks are also produced and sold inside and outside the Commonwealth. Self-Propelled Rocket Launchers DR-580 Pilum Planetary Defense Missile Launch Vehicle A countergrav vehicle carring two anti-ship missiles. Each missile is eight meters long and is launched from a low end linier catapult and is equiped with disposable countergrav coils to let it quicly clear the launcher before engaging its main engine shortly afterwards. It has a maximum range of 500,000 kilometers. It can also be used against heavy ground based target such as divisions of soldiers on the march or ultraheavy land vehicles. Typical they work in close conjunction with Testudo Mobile shield generators. Other SGM-15'' Testudo ''Mobile Theater Shield Generator A 150 tonne countergrav vehicle containing a miniaturized Shield Generator system. It can set up a spherical shield bubble some 150 meters in diameter around itself able to resist a respectable amount of firepower. Multiple Testudos in close formation can be used to form a single highly durable shield. Testudos are fairly slow, at best capable of 50km/h and are armed with a single turret mounted VX-26. It has no relation and bears no resemblence to the Byzantine vehicle of the same name. Aerospacecraft Fighter Double Étendard The Double Étendard is a French carrier-borne strike fighter aerospacecraft designed for service with the French Navy. The aircraft entered service in 3368 and was first used in combat by the Argenti during the 3372 Balklands War. Nicknamed the "Double Entendre" by French pilots, the Double Étendard was designed for maximum flexibility and swing-mission capability, hence the 'double' part of its name. The Étendard is equally adept at fighting in both planetary atmospheres and deep space, with aerodynamic features like swept wings and sleek fuselage and all the necessities of a combat spacecraft like high performance (for its era) ion drives and vectoring vernier thrusters. WIP Bomber Transport Category:Ground Forces